icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Barys Astana
Nurlan Orazbaev |general_manager = Dmitriy Raykhel |head_coach = Andrei Shayanov |captain = Kevin Dallman |farm team = Barys Astana-2 |Gagarin Cups = |league_titles = |division_titles = }} Barys Hockey Club (in Russian: Барыс Астана хоккей клубы, "Astana Panthers") is a professional hockey team based in Astana, capital of Kazakhstan. The team plays in the Kontinental Hockey League. Accomplishments * Kazakhstan Championship winner: 2008, 2009. * Pervaya Liga winner (Ural zone): 2007. History Barys Astana was founded in 1999. The Panthers' (Barys is a kazakh word meaning panther) inaugural season was 1999-00, where they played in the Kazakhstan Championship. Barys would stay there until 2007. In 2004-05, Barys was admitted into the Russian hockey system. They made their debuts in the Pervaya Liga; in parallel, Barys kept a second team in the Kazakh Championship. Barys' debuts in Russia was interesting, with the team doing fairly well. They played three seasons in the Pervaya Liga, where they finished respectively 3rd, 2nd and 1st of the Ural - Western Siberia zone where they played. With this first place in 2007, Barys was allowed into the Vysshaya Liga. Astana played a single season in the Vysshaya Liga, a good one, where they finished second out of 14 in the West conference. They reached the playoffs, where they began by sweeping HK Belgorod in three straight games in the first round, before falling to Khimik Voskresensk in four games. Barys however won the Kazakh Championship that year. Barys' main team did not participate in the regular season of the league (however, its affiliate, Barys Astana-2, did), but the league's format was so that the three best team of the league after the regular season would play the three best Kazakh teams (Barys' main team, Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk and Kazakhmys Satpaev, all three playing in the Vysshaya Liga) in the playoffs. Barys won the tournament, dethroning defending champions Torpedo, en route to their first Kazakh title. playing for Barys in 2009.]] In 2008, Barys applied to join the newly formed Kontinental Hockey League. The league's authorities allowed Barys in, making it the first Kazakh team into the new league. The team won its first game in the KHL on September 3 2008 abroad, defeating Metallurg Nizhnekamsk 2-1 in the shootouts. They registered their first home game eleven days later by beating defending Russian champions Salavat Yulaev Ufa 3-2, this time again in shootout. The team finished its first season with a 15th place overall in the league (5th out of 6 in the highly competitive Chernyshev division). The team made the playoffs and faced Ak Bars Kazan in the first round (2nd overall in the league); Kazan swept Astana three games to nothing to advance to the second round. Kevin Dallman finished the season as the league's fifth best scorer with a 28 goals and 30 assists (58 points) record; he also finished as the league's leader for shots on goal with 217. Konstantin Glazachev finished 9th overall in the league in scoring with 52 points (28 goals and 24 assists). Meanwhile, the team secured a second straight Kazakhstan Championship title. The 2009-10 season saw Barys have a very similar season than the previous. Veteran Jozef Stümpel finished top scorer of the team, with 13 goals and 39 assists (52 points), two better than Maxim Spiridonov, who was the best goal scorer of the team with 24. Fan favourite Kevin Dallman also was a major contributor, with 14 goals and 27 assists. Newcomer Jeff Glass did a fine job between the pipes, with 19 wins and a 2.87 goals against average, helping the team finish fourteenth overall of the KHL, a one place improvement from 2008-09. Barys was however once again swept in three games by Ak Bars Kazan in the first round of the playoffs. Current roster All-time standings Captains Nik antropov Head coaches Barys Greats See also * Category:Barys Astana player * Category:Barys Astana coach * Category:Barys Astana season External links * Barys' official website (in Russian) Category:Kazakh ice hockey teams Category:Vysshaya Liga team Category:Kontinental Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1999 Category:Barys Astana Category:Kazakhstan Championship team